mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Character music themes in Homestuck
This page lists tracks featuring character themes. NOTE: Tracks that represent large groups, objects, or multiple people's actions aren't included. The Humans Includes the Pre-Scratch kids, Post-Scratch kids, and guardians. Pre-Scratch Kids John Main motif/Strife theme: Showtime ' # # # # # # # # # '''Doctor ' # # # # # # # # # # # 'Assorted/Not organized yet ' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Rose 'Main motif/Strife theme: Aggrieve ' # # # 'Pony Chorale ' # # # #(also contains snippets of Doctor) '''Unsorted # # # # # # # # # # # Dave Main leitmotif: Upward Movement ''' # '''Strife theme?: Beatdown Beatdown can be seen as Dave's strife theme, but could also be argued to be Bro's theme. # # # Unsorted # # # # (Bonus track on Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion with purchase) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Jade Main leitmotif: Gardener ' # '''Strife theme: Dissension ' # # '''Jade's mixes: Verdancy, Ohgodwhat # # # # Unsorted # # Post-Scratch Kids The alpha kids have a weaker connection to leitmotifs, often borrowing from their beta counterparts. Jane # # # # # # # # Roxy # # # # # # # # # Dirk # # # # (to be released) # # # # # # # # # # # Jake # # # # # # Guardians Dad # # # Rose's Mom(pre-scratch Roxy) # Dave's Bro(pre-scratch Dirk) # # # # # Becquerel # # # # # God Cat # # # # # # (bonus track on Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion with purchase) Carapacians Includes Dersites, Prospitians, and exiles. Warweary Villein/Wayward Vagabond/Mayor # # # # # # # (bonus track on The Wanderers with purchase) # # # # Peregrine Mendicant/Parcel Mistress # # # Aimless Renegade/Authority Regulator # # (bonus track on The Wanderers with purchase) Windswept Questant/White Queen # Writ Keeper/White King # Black King # Diamonds Droog # # # # # # # # Jack Noir/Bec Noir/Spades Slick/Jack Noir (B2) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trolls Includes trolls , ancestors and dancestors . Trolls Karkat # # # # # # # # (bonus on Homestuck Vol. 9 with purchase) # Aradia # # # # # # Tavros # # # Sollux # # (bonus track on AlterniaBound with purchase) # # Nepeta # # # # # # (bonus track on AlterniaBound with purchase) # Catscratch Kanaya # # # # # Terezi # # # # # # # # Vriska # # # # # # # # # # # # Equius # # # # # Gamzee # # # # # # # # Eridan # # # # (bonus on AlterniaBound with purchase) # # Feferi # # # (bonus on AlterniaBound with purchase) # # Ancestors/Dancestors The Condesce # # # Damara # # # # Rufioh # # (to be released) Mituna # # G4M38L0RG (to be released) Kankri # Meulin # # # Porrim # # (to be released) Latula # # # Aranea # # Horuss # # Kurloz # # # Cronus # # Meenah # # # (to be released) Cherubs Includes Calliope and Caliborn/ Caliborn # # # # # # # # # # Calliope # # # # # Miscellaneous Characters Includes various side character's songs. Jaspers/Frigglish/Jaspersprite # # # Genesis Frog # Midnight Crew # Lil Cal # # Lusii # Maplehoof/Minihoof # # (bonus track on Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion with purchase) # Sprites Nanasprite # Davesprite # # # Tavrisprite # Arquiusprite # # (to be released) Davepetasprite^2 # (to be released) Denizens Typheus # Cetus # Hephaestus # Echidna # # Consorts Salamanders # Turtles # Crocodiles #Buy NAK Sell DOOF Iguanas # Songs Not included Due to Conflicting Actions and Dubious Dedications * Ballad Of Awakening * Sburban Jungle * Homestuck Anthem * Descend * Crystalanthemums * Versus * Homestuck